


the boys party too hard

by quantumducky



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumducky/pseuds/quantumducky
Summary: "Is it possible to get a hangover from Mountain Dew?"





	the boys party too hard

**Author's Note:**

> having an actual plot? havent heard of it sounds made up

Okay, so  _ maybe _ the Continue? boys got a little out of hand last night.  It was just the three of them, yet their room is about  _ thirty _ people’s worth of a disaster.  Mostly the three of them, anyway.  Other people did drop in here and there, mostly to ask what the hell they were doing so late at night.

(The answer, nine times out of ten, was “a very intense game of Nario Party.”  Which, of course, the computer won.)

Maybe it’s the vague awareness of a mess they’re going to have to clean up now that keeps them from getting up until one in the afternoon.  It can’t help that they’re basically one of those impossible-looking 3D interlocking puzzles at the moment, except made of humans instead of wood.  Wait, that sounds super gross, metaphor retracted.  Paul wakes up first, despite his best efforts to avoid it.  He blinks about twenty times trying to adjust to the sunlight that’s been filling the room for hours now.  At least it’s Saturday.

“Ugh.”  He figures out which limbs belong to him and sits up, rubbing his face.  The others are still asleep, but not for long.  “Time to get up,”  he says, shaking them gently.  “If I have to be awake, so do you.”

Nick pushes him away.  “Fuck off.”

“What kind of greeting is  _ that?” _

“Sorry.  Good morning, I love you,  _ fuck off.” _

Josh is no happier about being woken up.  He scrunches his face up and tries to hide from the light under Nick’s arm.  “Is it possible to get a hangover from Mountain Dew?”

“No,”  Paul says.  “Guys, come on, we have to get up.”

“Except… no?”  Josh waves an arm in his general direction, unwilling to actually open his eyes and look, until he catches part of his shirt to pull him back down.  “It’s Saturday morning-”

“-Afternoon,”  Paul corrects him, with as much dignity as a person can have who is now forcibly horizontal-

“- _ whatever, _ it’s Saturday.  We  _ don’t _ have to get up.  That’s, like, the whole  _ point.” _

“I had stuff I wanted to get done today,”  he protests.  “I can’t just stay in bed all day.”

“Too bad,”  Nick says, wrapping an arm around him so he can’t get up.  “Should have thought of that before we stayed up all night.”

And now they’re laying on him.  So much for getting anything done today.  He gives up and makes himself comfortable.  It’s hard to be mad about cuddling.

**Author's Note:**

> me: wait isnt this kinda similar to another thing i wrote  
> also me: nobody cares


End file.
